


A Different Type Of Toy

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While on the floating toy island, Kouji discovers a building full of toys he actually wants to play with.Takuya and Kouji are 16 in this story.





	A Different Type Of Toy

 

“Kouji's playing with toys!” The words echo through Kouji's mind as he slips away from Takuya to investigate a building that caught his eye. Like everything else on the floating island, it was likely full of toys, but perhaps these would be the kind of toys that Kouji actually enjoyed playing with.

 

“Woah!” He glanced around to make sure that Takuya was still focused on rescuing Tommy before slipping inside. All around him were piles of sex toys; dildos and vibrators, butt plugs and cock rings, even whips and chains. Toys for women, and toys for men.

 

“Kouji are you in here? We need to... woah what the hell?”

 

Kouji felt his cheeks flame and quickly dropped the vibrating plug he had picked up. “We don't have the time to play with toys! We need to go rescue Tommy!”

 

“Are you interested in playing with these toys?”

 

“No, I don't play with toys.” Kouji tried to move around Takuya to the door but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

 

“You look aroused; Kouji, Tommy does have a spirit, if you want to play around for a bit we can.”

 

“We?”

 

Takuya nodded. “Do you want me to tie you up?”

 

Shivering at the thought alone, Kouji found himself nodding.

 

“Good. But first...” Kouji felt hands on the front of his pants, and a second later they were down around his ankles. “This is the one you were holding, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The sound of the toy being turned on to the lowest setting filled the room, and Kouji leaned forward instinctively.

 

The first gentle press of toy against his hole had him gasping; it had been too long since he had last used his own toys on himself.

 

“You're really soft back here; you want this inside you?”

 

“Yes...” Kouji pushed back against Takuya and the toy slid right inside him.

 

“I can't believe how into this you are.” A hand wrapped around the back of Kouji's neck, and he closed his eyes as soft lips pressed against his own.

 

The toy unexpectedly powered up as Takuya flicked the setting from one to three. “Stay right there, don't move.”

 

“Like I can... can move...” Kouji moaned as just shifting his feet slightly changed the angle of the toy inside him.

 

Takuya swallowed hard; just seeing Kouji unravel like this was turning him on more than he had thought possible.

 

He quickly grabbed the body harness that had caught his eye before moving back to Kouji. Embracing the brunet from behind, he ran his hands up under Kouji's shirt while biting his shoulder hard enough to mark.

 

Kouji twisted around until he could press his mouth against Takuya's, the motion moving the toy against his prostate and his cock jumped hard.

 

“Can you cum just from having a toy in your ass?”

 

“Yeah. I can.”

 

Hands grabbed Kouji's chest and hips tightly as Takuya ground against his ass. “You need to get undressed.”

 

“I can't undress while you're dry-humping me.” Kouji pushed back against Takuya, needing to get off.

 

“The others will never believe how pliable you are right now.” Takuya's hand dropped to wrap around Kouji's shaft.

 

"Takuya!" Kouji arched back against him as he came, spraying wide arcs of white over Takuya's hand.

 

"Suck me off."

 

He half expected to get flipped off, but Kouji slid bonelessly onto his knees and unzipped Takuya, teasing the tip for a moment before swallowing what he could of the shaft.

 

The sight alone was enough to make him explode, pouring hot seed down Kouji's throat, making him gag.

 

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting you to just..."

 

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting so much."

 

"Have you given a blow job before?" Kouji shook his head. "Had sex?"

 

"No. I just have a collection of toys at home I use on myself." The remote was taken from Takuya's unresisting hand and turned off. "We should get back to finding... whats that?"

 

"Huh? Oh, this? Its a body harness; I thought you would look sexy wearing it."

 

"And nothing else?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Kouji's jacket and shirt were on the floor before Takuya knew what was happening. "Help me get it on." He toed off his shoes before peeling his socks and pants the rest of the way off.

 

"Yes, well this goes here..."

 

Five minutes later, Kouji was standing in front of a mirror as Takuya once more held him from behind. "Is that me?"

 

"Yes." The black leather straps accentuated Kouji's pale skin. His dark nipples were framed by diamonds of strapping, and his cock hung heavily through the gap at the bottom of the harness. "Only one thing left."

 

He held up a cock ring and Kouji nodded, gasping as the padded metal closed around his base. "I wish I could take a picture. Not that I'd ever show it to anyone." Fingers pinched nipples until they were hard and Takuya worked on his earlier bite until a good sized hickey had formed.

 

"Takuya..." Kouji's body went limp, he wanted the older teen to take control and tell him what to do.

 

"Can we use that?" Takuya pointed to a set of chains and slings that would suspend someone a few feet off the ground at perfect fucking height.

 

"Sure, looks like fun. Give me a boost." Takuya lifted Kouji until he was seated in the sling, then helped him lie back until his wrists could be secured to the wall.

 

"Is this too tight?"

 

Kouji shook his head 'no.' "It feels good."

 

"Hey, uh... how far do you want me to go?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you're a virgin right? Do you want me to just use the toy to get you off again or..."

 

"Fuck me! Takuya, fuck me hard and deep!"

 

Takuya had to stop to grab his base as he secured Kouji's ankles. "You sure?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Takuya tested the ankle cuffs before nodding and grabbing a collar and blindfold from a nearby table. "Can I?"

 

Kouji nodded, his cock twitching at the feel of the collar; tight but not to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Gag me too!"

 

"I'd rather not; you make the cutest sounds when you're being pleasured. Oh and we need a safe word, but I don't want to use anything fancy so its 'stop'."

 

"Oh." His cheeks flamed red as he nodded. "Understood. Where are you?"

 

"I'm looking for a condom! I don't want to take any chances with infection. Ah here we go!" The sound of a package being torn open filled Kouji's ears, then the toy he still held inside himself was roughly removed. "Ready?"

 

"Do it!"

 

There was a sharp burning pain as something much larger than the toy- Takuya's dick, it had to be- was pushed inside him. "Relax." A hand wrapped around his shaft, the other petted what Takuya could reach of his chest and stomach.

 

Slowly, Kouji felt himself relaxing; and realized that only the tip had so far entered him as Takuya pushed in another inch.

 

His hands strained against his bonds and he kept trying to wrap his legs around Takuya, but his bonds only served to heighten his pleasure as inch by inch Takuya slid in deeper until he could feel balls slapping against his ass.

 

"I'm in! Do you need a moment?"

 

"No; fuck me hard!"

 

Hands gripped his hips as Takuya began to move, rocking his hips slowly at first but gained both speed and force with each thrust.

 

Kouji's head fell back as Takuya rubbed over his prostate with every other thrust; a stream of moans, cusses and Takuya's name coming from his open mouth.

 

"I'm getting close..."

 

"Me too. You're so tight..." Takuya's hips stuttered as he fumbled to remove the cock ring. "Cum for me baby."

 

With a scream, Kouji did; he came so hard he was barely aware of an answering rush of warmth from Takuya filling him until the other boy pulled out.

 

A mouth met his as the blindfold was removed. "Thank you. Can we fuck again sometime?"

 

"That's okay with me, but we can't take all of this with us so it will have to be vanilla." Kouji groaned as he was freed, bands of red encircling him where the cuffs had been.

 

"I hope you're clothing will hide all of this."

 

"The marks will fade soon." Kouji reluctantly began removing the harness in favour of his clothing.

 

"Now lets go get Tommy so we can get our asses to the Forest Terminal!"

 

 


End file.
